A tu lado
by Luka-sama
Summary: En medio del bosque después de varios días de búsqueda y con un cansado ejercito, el ahora héroe Link solo queria descansar mientras buscaba una manera de encontrar a la princesa, lo peor es que ese tipo Sheik no dejaba de seguirle y decirle lo que se suponía debía hacer como héroe...pues que se jodiera el solo queria recuperar a Zelda y volver al reino. Universo Hyrule Warrios.


_Ambientada en el mundo de Hyrule Warriors, si no lo juegas aún les comento que el juego no tiene mucha historia y es más de pelear. Ame ese juego y sobre todo la pareja de LinkxZelda por lo que me verán escribiendo de esta pareja seguido XD_

 _The leyend of Zelda no me pertenece._

 **A tu lado**

En medio del caos que era tener al ejército a su lado y a una Impa histérica gritando por silencio, Link miraba aburrido a su derecha de manera desinteresada…o al menos eso aparentaba. Lo que sus ojos no dejaban de ver era al nuevo miembro del grupo que no le daba muy buena espina. Si bien su nombre era Sheik y era de la antigua tribu de los Sheikah, todo era muy confuso.

Negó con la cabeza y volteo a ver a otro lado.

Sus padres habían muerto desde niño y como su padre fue miembro de la guardia real, apenas tuvo la edad para entrar no lo dudo. Llevaba varios años de preparación y por fin estaba logrando ser un guerrero que sabría sus padres estarían orgullosos.

Eso fue cuando sucedió.

El misterioso ataque al reino y la pérdida de la princesa Zelda.

…

..

.

Oh…

También el hecho de que él fuera el héroe legendario.

Realmente no tenía muy claro lo sucedido, no entendía la grandeza de ser el héroe que aparentemente la princesa había estado buscando por mucho tiempo. No le importaba eso por ahora…solo quería encontrar a la princesa, llevarla sana y salvo a el reino nuevamente.

La había conocido desde que era pequeño, bueno, conocer era una palabra muy grande…solamente la había visto de lejos.

Eso sonaba patético.

Pero era la verdad.

Desde pequeño había visto a la princesa ya que ella siempre estaba entre los aldeanos seguida de Impa (motivo por el cual no se acercó nunca a ella, la Sheikah daba miedo). Cuando entro a la guardia también la vio por las tardes, ya que sin falta a las cinco siempre estaba entrenando con su florete para poder luchar.

Era magnifica, sus movimientos eran precisos y elegantes.

Si no aprovecho esas oportunidades para acercarse era porque siempre estaba Impa ayudándole o bien su propia timidez.

Por eso había tomado la decisión de ser el mejor del ejército y volverse su escolta personal, porque la princesa Zelda era la elegida para gobernar el reino, tenía la humildad que cualquier gobernante debía poseer y también la pasión para proteger a su reino.

Así que el día en que ella por fin lo vio en medio de su entrenamiento, sintió felicidad…durante los cinco segundos que duro antes de que el reino fuera atacado.

Luego de buscar a la princesa por todos lados y notar su secuestro, el ejército a mando de Impa fue movilizado. Si bien el viaje fue largo y no dieron con la princesa, ese chico Sheik llego de la nada a ayudarlos cuando todo parecía perdido y trayendo consigo un mensaje.

La princesa no estaba muerta.

Un chico de la tribu Sheikah que eran sirvientes de la familia real de Hyrule.

Bueno él les había ayudado a lograr salir de forma segura y ahora estaban en camino al bosque de Farore aun en busca de la princesa.

Todos estaban algo preocupados y se notaba la tensión en el aire por el nuevo miembro del equipo.

Pero ignorando todo Sheik se había posicionado sobre una rama de un enorme árbol mientras todos acampaban en aquel claro intentando reponer fuerzas.

-Deberías descansar-dijo Impa a su lado.

Sonrió levemente y bajo la cabeza viendo algo desganado la comida que habían preparado.

-Espero este bien-murmuro de pronto.

Impa suspiro pesadamente y dio media vuelta. Ella en su interior estaba preocupada por Zelda, debían encontrarla pronto para asegurarse que estuviera bien…pero ahora tenía otra preocupación en su mente.

La mujer vio de reojo al chico rubio de ojos rojos sobre aquella rama, este ignoraba todo y comía una manzana viendo en otra dirección para que no vieran su rostro.

Debían tener cuidado con ese chico.

…

..

.

Fue a media noche que Link despertó de su mal sueño, no podía dormir tranquilo al saber que la princesa estaba en peligro. Para poder tomar un poco de aire comenzó a caminar entre los árboles en busca del lago que habían pasado antes de llegar al claro, aun algo adormilado y con un bostezo involuntario estaba con sus sentidos alertas.

Pero su mente no dejaba de imaginar las torturas que podría estar teniendo Zelda.

-Joven héroe-dijo una voz a sus alturas.

Tomo la espada consigo y corto el viento mientras daba vuelta rápido apuntando hacia el sonido. Sus ojos azules eran como dagas en busca del peligro.

Pero se calmaron al ver los ojos rojos del chico sobre la rama.

-Sheik-gruño algo molesto.

Pero el otro no parecía estar sorprendido u ofendido por su tono despectivo, realmente no parecía tener emociones algunas ya que en sus dos días de viaje el joven parecía no estar vivo y ser solamente una máquina de pelea.

-Joven héroe no debe caminar a solas por el bosque ya que no se sabe cuándo podría haber un ataque-indico el chico sentándose en la rama.

Lo vio de mala forma y guardo su espada, pero mantenía el oído alerta ya que no confiaba de todo en ese chico aún.

Con cansancio metió sus manos en el lago y con ambas elevo un poco de agua entre ellas que disfruto su garganta.

-Puedes irte cuando quieras-indico con algo de cansancio.

Obviamente el chico lo ignoro como de costumbre y se posiciono más cómodamente sobre el árbol.

Link entrecerró sus ojos y lo vio de mala forma.

Miserable bastardo.

-No puedo dejar que el Héroe muera…tu derrotaras el mal que asecha estas tierras-indico Sheik con los ojos cerrados.

Link cerró los ojos.

-Ahora solo quiero encontrar a la princesa-

-Tu deber es más grande que protegerla-

-No me importa-

-Eres el héroe-

-Yo nunca pedí serlo-

Los ojos de Sheik se hicieron más fríos después de esa respuesta y voltearon a verlo como dos dagas, pero eso no fue algo que intimido a Link. Eso era cierto, si bien Impa le indico que él era el héroe que todos habían esperado, él no le importo en lo más mínimo ya que eso solamente le iba ayudar a realizar lo que él quería.

-Yo solamente acepte ese honor para poder rescatar a Zelda-dijo con decisión.

Noto como los ojos de Sheik brillaron levemente con emociones que pensó no poseía, antes de sonreír bajo su bufanda o eso parecía. Link agradeció que no le dijera nada por tratar a la princesa de forma tan informal…pero no creyó que importara dado los actuales acontecimientos.

-Ella está a salvo-afirmo.

-Lo estará cuando vuelva al reino-le corrigió Link.

Se notaba como ambos tenían diferentes puntos de vista sobre ser el héroe, pero si bien podían pasar toda la noche discutiendo sobre eso…ambos prefirieron cerrar la boca para no luchar entre ellos.

Algo cansado por las luchas y haber dormido incomodo, Link tomo asiento bajo otro árbol que no fuera el que tenía ocupado Sheik. Acomodo un poco la bufanda sobre su cuello que le cubriera del frio que comenzaba hacer.

Estaba cansado…pero también estresado.

-Escuche que la bufanda que posees fue hecha por la princesa Zelda como un regalo para el héroe-comento de pronto Sheik.

Volteo a ver sorprendido al chico quien miraba atentamente al lago.

¿Sería eso cierto?

No tenía sentido para él.

Miro de reojo la bufanda azul que había llevado desde el primer día de su viaje hace poco, sonrió levemente y absorbió su olor que aun poseía…un leve olor a flores que había notado hace tiempo.

¿Ese sería el olor de la princesa?

-Deberé agradecerle ya que gracias a ella no muero de frio esta noche-comento sin importarle que le oyera.

Después de todo solo era Sheik…no creería que fuera un chismoso.

-¿Pareces tenso?-

-Estuvimos batallando todo el día en el bosque-

-Bueno punto-

-Tú pareces estar perfecto y sin rasguño-

-Soy de la tribu Sheikah-

-Idiota suertudo-

Ambos se vieron de reojo y sonrieron divertidos.

Luego de aquella única muestra de compañerismo, Sheik saco el arpa que usaba para sus batallas, pero Link supo que no haría nada malo. No pasaron muchos segundos antes que el chico comenzara a tocar una bella melodía en su arpa que cautivo desde el primer segundo a Link.

El joven héroe cerró los ojos maravillado por su magia.

Luego se durmió.

…

..

.

Sheik sonrió al verle dormir con el rostro tan pacifico como un niño y luego una máscara de nostalgia cubrió su rostro.

-Tal vez la princesa está más cerca de lo que piensas joven Héroe-murmuro.

Luego vio al cielo.

El viaje de todos apenas empezaba, pero le rogo a la diosa para que al terminar…solo tal vez…pudiera conversar con Link sin tener que fingir ser un chico.

Ser la princesa era una tarea muy difícil.

 **Fin**

 _Si bien aún no puedo jugar el juego completo de Hyrule Warrios (Estoy ahorrando y ya jugué la demo que esta buenísima) vi varios chicos jugarlo en internet y hace menos de tres horas se me ocurrió esta idea que tuve que escribir XD_

 _Amo ver a Link tratar con Sheik sin saber que ella es la princesa, eso fue lo que más ame del manga de Zelda ocarina of time…súper recomendado y solo tiene como treinta o menos capítulos :D_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
